Me vs Beyond B
by RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd
Summary: Michi Yukimurai is an average girl with a love for Fanfiction. One day as she is on her way home after school she sees a man that looks familiar. And her life is changed forever. Rated T just in case. May change.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing I trudged my way to my bus, music blasting my eardrums. I glanced around the parking lot of my old elementary school and noticed something strange at the entrance, or rather someone. A hunched figure with messy black hair stood under the tree at the corner of the sidewalk. I was shocked when I recognized L.

As soon as I recognized him he looked up and met my eyes with his darkened red ones. I started when I realized it was Beyond Birthday, not L, who I was looking at. He grinned at me and started forward. Alarmed I glanced at my bus and caught Kallen's eye. He turned around and ignored me and by then it was too late, Beyond was in front of me. Knowing little about his character except what I had read online I was cautious.

"Beyond." I said, letting him know I knew who he was.

His grin grew wider. "You know me?"

"Y-yeah. I know w-who you are." I stammered.

"Great. Then you can come with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward a white van on the street.

"N-no! B no!" I pulled in the other direction. "I have to go home!"

"No, you're coming with me." I looked back and saw everyone looking at us.

Seeing my chance I sat on the ground. "I'm not going B, and if you want me to go then you'll have to drag me and make a scene."

Too bad I didn't take into account the fact he would drag me. Screaming I was dragged to the van.

"Stop! B! Stop it! I'm not going with you! Damn it!"

By then everyone was staring at me being dragged to a white van against my will. Eventually they jumped into action when I was being shoved roughly into the van. But it was too late. Beyond jogged to the driver's side and, with squealing tires, drove away.

Pissed at Beyond for kidnapping me, I formed at plan in my mind. Quickly I crawled into the passenger seat beside BB and looked at the intersection ahead of us. We were about five blocks away from Lindale and B was starting to obey the laws so he didn't look suspicious. There was a stop sign and I could feel the van slowing down. Victory!I crowed in my second he stopped I threw open the door and made to jump out. But just as I was about to exit the van B grabbed the back of my sweater and stopped me.

Growling I shrugged out of the sweater and jumped. I never liked the green abomination anyway.

The pavement hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Groaning I pushed my way up onto my feet and ran away from the van and BB. I could hear the van start after me so I did the only thing I could think of, run to where he couldn't follow. I bolted in the direction we had just come and into an alleyway, jumping a chain link fence and running to my old elementary school's playground. Not knowing where else to go I booked it to the gray box that sat against the school in the playground.

Quickly I crawled on top and onto the roof of the school. Panting I fell forward onto my hands and knees and gulped air into my burning lungs. Absently I noticed blood running down my arm from when I fell. Footsteps sounded beside me and I turned to see Beyond approaching. Panting slightly, I snapped up into a standing position and my hands clenched into fists.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed and backed up a step. Beyond seemed transfixed by the blood on my arm, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. Realizing what had happened I put a hand to the source of the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Don't stop it. You look so beautiful with blood dripping from your fingers."

"B. Don't even think about it! You aren't going to hurt me! I won't let you!"

The smile grew bigger. "You never had a choice."

Alarmed I backed up and ran into a wall. _Judging by where I am this is the roof of the gym._ I almost laughed at the thought that had jumped into my mind. _I'm about to be tortured and killed and I'm thinking about where I am in theschool?_

BB approached and I slid along the wall to get away. I noticed the ledge a few feet from me. Before I could move a step in that direction B pinned me against the wall roughly. I struggled but it was futile, although Beyond was thin he was strong.

"Please don't hurt me, Beyond, please."

"Begging won't do you any good. Neither does screaming."

"What about kneeing you in the nuts?" I asked under my breath.

"What did you say?"

In answer I jerked my knee up and BB crumpled to the ground. Quickly I bolted for the ledge but was tripped. I whipped around and faced Beyond. Snarling in rage I brought my free foot up and kicked him in the face, breaking his grip on my leg. I scrambled up again and got a few steps before a large weight crashed down on me, knocking the wind from me. Groaning and dazed I was flipped over, and I came face to face with a wild-eyed Beyond Birthday with a gleaming knife raised above me.

Slowly he brought the knife to my face and sliced a line down my cheek, then another on my other cheek. I could feel the shallow twin crescents oozing blood like tears down my face. He then took the blade to my shirt and cut it away from my body to mutilate me more. Tears were running down my face to mingle with the blood on the ground. While Beyond was busy with my shirt I was back to plotting a way out. He was stronger than me, both physically and mentally, and he was armed. All I could think of was screaming and I doubted anyone would hear me.

Then I heard the sirens. Hope flared bright in my mind and I knew I had a chance. I took a deep breath and let out a wordless scream. Then another. Car doors slammed nearby and I let another scream rip from between my parted lips until I became hoarse and my voice cracked.

Beyond seemed to finally notice the sirens and it ripped him from his crazed joy. He clamped a hand over my mouth and I could taste my own blood on his hand. He took his other hand and put it to his mouth, licking the blood off like a cat washing it's paw.

Glaring at Beyond I wiggled until I could get my feet flat on the ground and bucked my hips up, a move I learned in MMA a few summers ago when I was visiting family. Beyond was thrown off balance and crashed to the ground as I tipped my hips to one side. Taking advantage of the situation I jumped up and tried to run again, but like before I was tripped. But I made sure to land on top of Beyond.

He seemed shocked that I was on top of him but snapped out of it the second I pinned his arms down. Glaring he struggled under my weight and tried to unseat me. I could hear the police below on the ground and I knew it was a matter of moments before they apprehended Beyond.

"Beyond. It's over. Your caught. In a few minutes they will be here to arrest you and then you will either be committed to an asylum or given a death sentence."

Without replying BB thrust his hips up and knocked me off him. I cried out in alarm as I fell onto my side. Beyond Birthday stood, and giving me a regretful glance ran to the other side of the roof and jumped off. I was sitting on the ground, staring wide eyed at where he had disappeared when the police got onto the roof.

An ambulance was called and I rode to the hospital to get the cuts on my body looked at. I was sitting alone in the hospital waiting room after seeing the doctors when I noticed something in the pocket of my jeans digging into my leg. Intrigued I reached into my pocket and pulled out a switchblade with an ebony handle with the letters BB etched in silver into the handle. Beyond Birthday's knife! Alarmed I stared at the weapon in my hand. How had that gotten in my jeans?

A hand moved into my view and took the knife and I looked up to see Beyond holding the blade and looking at me. Startled I jumped up and stepped back a few feet.

"You were beautiful draped in crimson. I don't know why you didn't let me finish." He smiled ruefully at me. "But I believe I didn't get to finish because it's not your time yet. But when it is it will be at my hand that you die, dripping in crimson blood."

With that Beyond Birthday handed back the blade, turned, and walked out of the hospital.

Alarmed I stood and stared dumbly after him. I shook my head and chased after him. I had to ask him what he meant by what he had said.

"Beyond!" I shouted and grabbed the back of his black shirt.

He turned at looked at me questioningly. "Yes?"

"What do you mean you'll come for me when it's my 'time'?"

"Your time in this world isn't up yet. Your meant to stay for a few more years."

"How do you know you will be the one to kill me? How will you even be able to find me?" I demanded.

"I just know."

And he turned and walked away.

†

**A/N- Well, what do you think? I worked hard on this but I'm not sure if Beyond is OOC or not, so let me know. The main character is an OC of mine named Michi Yukimurai and I'll describe her better next chapter. If I post it. I'll need 3 reviews if I'm going to continue so please let me know. Flames shall be used for roasting MarshMello's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot this last time. -.-" I OWN NOTHIG BUT MY CHARACTERS.**

**What Michi looks like: Wavy blond hair, green eyes, glasses, 5'4", a little pudgy.**

**One year later**

It's been a year and still I haven't seen or heard of Beyond. All the attention from Beyond's attack on me had almost disappeared and life was almost back to normal. Almost. The attack had left me shaken and afraid. I knew B would be back and it was driving me mad. I was scared out of my mind and I couldn't be left alone or I would freak out. Whenever I saw a white van I ran in the other direction. And worst of all I woke up screaming most nights because of the nightmares. Mom was at her wits end and was ready to send me to an asylum for help. And I was ready to accept. What had happened with B made me long for security and I knew there would be people at an asylum that could look out for me. Guards and whatnot. I knew I needed to go, yet I didn't want to leave my life.

Finally on April 1st I snapped. I was walking outside during my lunch break at school when I heard someone drive up behind me. I turned around and saw a white van pull up beside me and the door opened and a man grabbed me and pulled me into the dark interior of the van. Alarmed I screamed but a hand clamped over my mouth. Tears blurred my vision as I was thrown into a corner and I sobbed.

B had come back for me, I thought, I'm going to die!

I heard laughter and blinked my eyes clear. I turned towards the sound and lunged at the figure that had grabbed me. I struck out with my fists and clawed at their skin until I felt blood coat my hands and make their skin slick. A second person grabbed me.

"Settle down! It's okay! We're only joking around! April Fools, ya know?" I heard the words but they didn't register.

I felt like I couldn't breathe and I gasped for air as my empty stomach churned. My body went rigid and I crouched on all fours, heaving. The others in the van panicked and pulled over where they had picked me up. Strong hands, the same hands that had grabbed me before, helped me out of the van and on to the sidewalk.

"Calm down." I heard the voice tell me, "you'll be okay. It was only a joke."

I looked up to see a senior boy crouched beside me and one of his friends standing behind him, face bloody but not that badly injured. I turned away and threw up stomach acid from my empty stomach. It burned but didn't help, I kept heaving but nothing was coming up, I started to panic because I couldn't breathe. The boys got scared and ran into the school for help. Despite my best efforts my stomach kept trying to make me throw up while my lungs burned for air. Eventually my body couldn't take anymore and I passed out on the sidewalk.

I woke up in the nurses office a little while later. I took out my cell to check the time, 2:35. I groaned and sat up, head spinning. I need a drink. I thought to myself and stood.

"Michi, you're awake. How do you feel?" I heard someone say as I stepped from the nurses office.

I looked over to see one of the secretaries smiling at me.

"I feel like I need a drink. What happened after I passed out?"

"Well all I know is you were carried in by one of the teachers after a group of senior boys tried to play a joke on you."

I nodded and headed for the water fountain. "Thanks."

So it wasn't B, I thought, guess I got really lucky.

I thought about it for a moment then decided I couldn't take any more chances, I needed to go get help. The way I reacted would have gotten me killed if it had be B or a real kidnapper. I needed to go somewhere safe and get medication or a therapist or something. I bent over to drink from the fountain. Something had to be done.

I got home from school and sat down to talk to my mom. "I know this past year has been hard for us all. And I know you think I should be sent to get help. And I couldn't agree more. So I'm going to see about being admitted to a mental institution." She nodded and I went to my room to look up asylums I could go to.

**†**

**I know it's short. but the next chap will be worth it! Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHIG BUT MY CHARACTERS.**

**I have the feeling B gets a bit OOC in this chappy. -.-" I try. Oh and ideas for the next chap would be nice! I'm running low. The insanity has left me :'( Lol. R&R plz!**

**And please read my other story Howl of the Wolfhound. It's a Batman fic, I don't own Batman BTW. If I did... it wouldn't end well. But it has to do with Scarecrow and I think it's good.**

**Anyway. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

The asylum grounds were beautiful, the halls were white and sterile, and the people that worked there were nice. I knew I would hate it here but it was the only way I could get over what Beyond had put me through. I approached the main desk and looked at the smiling nurse that stood behind it.

"How can I help you?" She asked me.

"My name is Michi Yukimura, I'm here to sign in." I told her, slightly embarrassed that I was signing into a mental hospital.

She looked down at a book on her desk and ran a finger along one of the pages. "Your name isn't in the guest book."

"I'm a... Patient." I told her shyly.

She looked at me, alarmed then down at a different book. "Oh! Here you are. I'm sorry."

I noticed the way she looked at me change and bowed my head. This was not going to be good.

"Anyway," she smiled at me and handed over a piece of paper, "here is the schedule. Group sessions are right after lunch and you'll be called down for you're one on one with your doctor. Lights out is at 9."

I nodded and looked at the room number, **252, **and started for the second floor. I passed quite a few real crazies and avoided them as best I could until I got to my small room and flopped down on the thin mattress. This would be home for the next little while and it was actually kind of nice. I had a great view of a forest and some mountains and I could tell from the way the window faced I would have the moon shining in my room every night. All in all, not bad. Except for the ugly white clothes I had to wear.

I looked at the clock on the wall and smiled, lunch was in an hour so I could go check out the common area for a bit. The common area was just as white as the rest of the building but it was still nice. There were puzzles and paints and all sorts of games set up all around the room, as well as a few TV's set up on the wall. I started wandering towards the art supplies when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, half expecting one of the patients to start some wild conversation with me, and almost died of fright. Before me stood the reason for my being here. Beyond smirked at my alarmed expression and I felt the urge to slap it right off his face.

"I told you I would find you again." He told me smugly.

I felt my breathing pick up and my heart start to pound. Sweat dampened my palms as I dug my nails into them to keep myself under control. I went to wipe my hands on my pants but froze when B grabbed them and turned my palms up. I stared dumbly at the blood on my hands until B licked one of my palms. I let out a loud scream and tried to jerk away but B held on. I saw the guards look at us and I tried to pull away again.

"Let me go!" I shouted at him. "Now! Let go! B let me go now!"

My heart pounded and I felt adrenaline pump through me as I tried to pull my hands away from his long, pale fingers. A guard walked up to us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me, eying the blood on my hands.

"No!" I shouted, "get him away from me! He's the one that kidnapped me last year!"

B had the nerve to look innocent and smiled slightly at the guard. "Sorry, she's new. You see I think she is mistaking me for someone else that scarred her last year. The only reason I'm involved at the moment is because I saw her hands bleeding and I was concerned."

"_Liar._" I hissed, "you tried to kill me Beyond. I _know_ it was you because the only other person that looks like you is a _detective_. Unless it was a _really _good cosplayer that took his character a little too seriously. Which I doubt."

Beyond shot me a angry look the guard didn't quite catch and grabbed my wrist. "I'll take her to get her hands looked after."

I tried to pull away again but he kept a tight hold and dragged me out of sight of the guards. Relaxing he pushed me against the wall and pinned me against it. His eyes glinted red in the sunlight as he glanced up above my head to where I guessed he could see my life span.

"I really don't need you ruining what I have here Michi. So you can behave yourself? Or will I need to cut your life short? Because I really don't want to go back to jail." He told me sternly.

I felt my head start to spin from his nearness as the adrenaline drained from my blood stream. My breathing quickened and my head felt light as he grinned at me and led me down the hall again. He stopped in front of the front desk and the nurse I had met before frowned slightly at the sight of me.

"Back so soon?" She half laughed.

I glanced at B then nodded. "Had a bit of a panic attack in the common room. Unfamiliar surroundings and all. I kinda hurt my hands."

She looked at my hands and grabbed a first aid kit from under her desk. "Understandable. You may not be a serious case but you did come here for a reason."

After my hands were looked after I headed for the group session room, Beyond following close behind.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" I demanded.

B shrugged. "Maybe. Our schedules are identical after all."

I glared at him. "You looked at my schedule?"

He shrugged again and opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes at him and sat on a chair in the small circle in the center of the room. I glanced around for a bit and almost laughed. It looked like the music room at my old school. Walls covered in orange with a white board at the front, a sink at the back surrounded by cupboards, doors along one wall that reminded me of lockers and a small window with tempered glass you couldn't see through on the opposite wall.

I saw more patients filing in and sitting around the circle as well. I looked up as B moved the chairs around me a few feet away then sat directly beside me.

"Don't want them too close on your first day. It can be quite the shock." He told me simply.

I was about to answer when a tall man, in about his late forties with slightly graying black hair and a goatee, walked in. He smiled at everyone in the room until he notice Beyond and I sitting separate from the others.

"Beyond, who is your friend?" He asked kindly.

Before he answered for me I stood and offered my hand. "Michi Yukimura."

He smiled at my politeness and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Yukimura. I'm Doctor Saunders."

I smiled at the kind doctor and sat back down and Dr. Saunders began the session by having me introduce myself.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our newest addition. Miss Yukimura please tell us about yourself."

I stood and smiled at everyone. "My name is Michi Yukimura, I'm turning 17 this September, I like anime and manga and Japanese culture. I also enjoy fiction novels, drawing, singing, and riding horses."

I looked to Dr. Saunders. "And why are you here Miss Yukimura?"

"Just call me Michi please." He nodded, "I'm here because a certain murderer tried to kidnap and kill me and it scarred me. I came here to get away from everyday life and get help after some boys at my high school played a prank on me for April Fools Day. They pretended to kidnap me and I didn't realize they were just guys from my school at the time. I got scared because I thought it was the killer coming back for me and I attacked one of them. After I was pulled off I started to panic and couldn't breathe and passed out. After I came to I decided it was best for me to come here and get help getting over what had happened to me a year ago."

I got sympathetic looks from everyone in the group and I realized they were what I decided to call Normals. Well they were normal considering where we were. I looked quickly back at B and saw him smile and nod, he was happy I didn't mention _who_ the killer was. Dr. Saunders stood and smiled at me as I sat back down beside B.

"Thank you Miss Yuki- I mean Michi." He caught himself. "Now back to what we had started yesterday. I want you all to find a spot in the room to sit and close your eyes while I play some music. I want you to draw what comes to your mind."

I settled down on the floor and crossed my legs. I saw something move in the corner of my vision and looked up to see B positioning himself between me and the others. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

After everyone was settled Dr. Saunders hit play and I song I recognized, **My Immortal, **started to play.I smiled when Whammy Boy's pictures from a video I liked to watch flashed through my mind. I grabbed my pencil loosely and started to sketch on the large paper I had been given. I started with the outline of a person's face then added hair over where the eyes should have gone. I drew in the body carefully so it was proportionate then added tears running down the person's face and a slightly open mouth with gritted teeth. After a moments hesitation I added the words **We had always been together. Until fate tore us apart. **I was happy with the picture and penciled my name on it in the right corner and handed it over to Dr. Sunders.

After everyone had handed their pictures in he found a new song and handed out another paper. It was C**racks in the Crystal Ball **by **Pink**, another song I knew well, and I put pencil to paper to draw a shaded circle, filled with cracks and white parts in the shading, sitting on a stand, on top of a table covered in a cloth. There were three candles to the left of the ball. I glanced around quickly and realized everyone was doing cracked crystal balls, but where mine was elaborate theirs was simply a floating circle with lines running across it.

I smiled at Dr. Saunders as I handed him my final piece after everyone else. Before he had been saying a kind, "good job" or "I like it", but to me he said, "Michi you're really good. You must have been an Art student before you came here."

I blushed at the compliment and returned to my spot beside B. I was ready to start another drawing and about to sit down, when the door opened to reveal a young man in white clothes, another patient. His eyes moved across the room quickly and he seemed pleased until he saw me sitting on the ground, half hidden by B's body sitting a few feet away from me. As soon as our eyes met he seemed angry.

"W-who is she?" He demanded of Dr. Saunders, "W-why is she here?"

"Lyle calm down. Michi is a new patient here." The doctor soothed.

Lyle glared at me and his face turned red then ghastly white. "Sh-she l-looks like the girl. Th-the g-girl from my room! You little bitch! Y-you've h-haunted me long enough! I-I'll kill you a-and rid myself of your t-t-torment!"

I was shocked, to say the least, and stood unmoving as Lyle ran at me and tackled me to the ground. I cried out as he wrapped his hands around my neck and started to strangle me. I panicked and tried to throw him off but he was twice my size and twice as strong. Dr. Saunders ran up and tried to pull him off but couldn't get his hands free of my neck without hurting me. I looked up at B, knowing he wouldn't let me be killed by Lyle, he said himself_ he_ was the one who would kill me when the time came.

I saw B's eyes flash to where I guessed my life span was and saw anger flash in his serious red eyes. I knew he had seen my lifespan was going to be cut short and I watched as he threw himself at Lyle and knocked him off of me. I coughed violently and I felt hands wrap protectively around my shoulders, I could tell right away it was B who was holding me but I didn't care as I turned and pressed my face to his chest. B may have tried to kill me a year ago but at that moment I was glad he was there as I sobbed into his large, warm chest. I heard more people come into the room and heard the sound of Lyle being dragged away, to his protest, then I felt B's arms tighten around me and peeked from where my face was buried in his chest to see a guard trying to grab me and lead me away.

"No." I heard B's voice rumble in my ear, "I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"Be reasonable, Beyond. They only want to take her to get her neck looked after." Dr. Saunders told him softly.

I shook my head and looked at the doctor. "I want B to come with me."

The doctor saw the scared expression on my face and relented. "Alright, but you both are to come right back here after."

We nodded and followed the guard to a nurses office where the nurse looked me over and gave me the all clear. As we were walking back I heard Lyle shouting that he "had to rid himself of my curse" and slid closer to B. He may be the one who would kill me in the end, but somehow knowing that made me feel safe around him, protected even. But what had changed? He was still a killer. So why did I feel safe around him? And why did he suddenly decide to be kind to me?

I shook my head, this was a train of thought best left for later when I was alone.

**So? It was LONG! Worth it? Needs work? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHIG BUT MY CHARACTERS.**

**Sorry! I know it's been a while since I last updated, and I apologize. I've been busy with school and Musical, so forgive me if updates take a while. Any ideas would be appreciated.**

****The things Michi talks about with her shrink are actual things that have happened in my life. A few years ago actually.****

**And please read my other story Howl of the Wolfhound. It's a Batman fic, I don't own Batman BTW. If I did... it wouldn't end well. But it has to do with Scarecrow and I think it's good.**

**Anyway... Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>After my run in with Lyle my day was uneventful, boring even. Beyond kept a close watch on me but I ignored him as I walked around the rec room, helping with puzzles and doing a few drawings. It was tedious and time passed <em>so<em> slowly. After a few hours of pointless wandering it was time for my one on one with my doctor.

I walked into Dr. Jeri's office and sat on the chair in front of him.

"So how does this work exactly, Dr. Jeri?" I asked, having never been to a psychiatrist before.

He smiled kindly and gestured to the clipboard in his lap. "I ask you things, have you do tests for me, and listen to you talk about your issues."

I nod and smile. "Just so you know, I _loath _tests."

"Not that kind of test." He chuckled and wrote something down. I comically craned my neck to see what he wrote as a joke. Smiling at my antics he turned the board away. "Not to worry. Just a note about your humor."

"Just curious. I like knowing what people say about me." I shrugged. "Now where to start?"

"How about you tell me why your here? I know what the file says, but I want to hear it from you."

"Well, I had a run in with someone at an old elementary school I used to go to after school. He tried to talk me into coming with him into his van and I said 'no'. He decided I didn't get a choice and dragged me, kicking and screaming, into the van and drove off before anyone could stop him. At an intersection he slowed down and I jumped out of the van and ran back to the school. He followed me up onto the schools' roof and tried to kill me. The cops got there in time to save me, but he ran away.

"A year later some guys from school played a 'joke' on me and I attacked on of them, believing him to be my attacker from before because I couldn't see his face. After that I decided I needed the security of the asylum while I got help getting over the attack last year." I concluded the story and looked to see Dr. Jeri's reaction.

"Understandable reaction." He told me and wrote something down. "Now what else major has happened in your life?"

"Just little stuff really. Death of a family friend and a few weeks later my Great Grandpa passed, a few days after seeing me so I blame myself. Parent's are divorced. Brother is an ass and used to beat me up when we were little, that only stopped a few years ago actually. I had few friends in elementary and was always bullied, and going to school a few blocks from where Great Grandpa was buried didn't help." I sighed and paused for a moment. "In grade 8 I slapped a girl after a fight with my 'friends'. She said the wrong thing at the wrong time and I just... snapped. It was quite a shock to everyone because I always bottled my emotions. For 9 years of school I kept it all in. It even shocked me. Then that summer my Grandpa passed while I was with family in another province. I didn't even see him in that last month and I feel horrid about it."

I stopped finally and felt tears fall from my eyes after holding them back the whole time.

"I see. Do you need a tissue?" I shook my head. "Well Michi you have been through a lot and you are strong to be able to hold out as long as you have. This last incident was the last straw and your mind said 'enough is enough' and shut down. I believe if we talk about once a week we should be able to get everything out in the open." I nodded and stood with the doctor. "If you feel the need to speak sooner, I'm open at 2pm every day."

"Thank you Dr. Jeri." I offer him a small smile and left the office.

Beyond quickly found me and attached himself to my hip. "How was your session with the shrink?"

I knew he was really asking "What did you tell him about me?" so I shrugged. "It went well I guess. Dr. Jeri is really nice and easy to talk to."

Beyond scoffed softly. "We have the same shrink. What are the odds?"

"Yeah, and what are to odds that we are at the same asylum, and are in the the same group for therapy." I mused.

I walked back to my room, Beyond in tow, and flopped onto the bed. Beyond sat down beside me and I glanced up at him.

"I've been wondering B."

Beyond glanced at me. "Hmm?"

"Why did you try to kill me if it wasn't my time?"

"I don't really understand how it worked myself, but your lifespan was at 0 when I attacked you. You were fated to die that day, but I think I changed your future. I was looking into it after I saw you at the hospital. Your bus was hit by a semi that day."

"I heard about that! It hit right where I usually sit." I sat up and looked at Beyond.

"You were going to die in that accident. But I changed that. And now you have a new lifespan. And I know I will kill you when the time comes."

Flopping back down on the bed I sighed and let my hair flare out behind me. "I think I can live with that."


	5. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys! My computer is out of comiss. The charger is ruined so I can't write anything for the moment. But I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**Sorry guys! love ya! (BTW I'm borrowing someone elses comp. to type this.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know I was MIA with my laptop having no charger... Forgive me! **

**I wrote this before I tried to sleep so my thoughts are a little muddled. Hope you guys don't mind if I get things all messed up in this one because I'm not sure if they will tell about death in an asylum... After all I've never been in an asylum before... Or if B will act like he does... ANYWAY you know the drill: R&R. :) Lots of love for everyone! Even the Flamers and Trolls of the internet, 'cause they need love too.**

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes open and rolled over with a groan. The sun was shining in the window right onto my face, making it hard for me to sleep. As I rolled over I glanced over a mess of black hair at the clock. <strong>9:04. <strong>Groaning at the early time I snuggled my head into my pillow and tried to sleep. Then something dawned on me. I had to look over someone to look at the clock. Who else was in my bed? I looked up to see Beyond staring at me.

I sat bolt upright and stared at him in shock. "What are you doing in my bed!"

"We fell asleep, remember?" Beyond smiled lazily and rolled onto his back. "You are quite the talkative sleeper. Did you know that?"

I stared at him in dread. "What did I say?"

"I couldn't make out most of it, but I remember something about L and Whammy's and a few others there. Also something about how sad you were when I died. What do you know about me dying?" B seemed a little mad about it all.

I sat staring at Beyond for a few moments with my mouth hanging open, mind scrambling for a plausible explanation. "I don't know anything. Don't worry about it. Just stuff I read in a book mixing with reality. My dreams are messed up, pay no attention to it."

Beyond seemed to believe me and stood up. I followed his example and the pair of us walked down the hall to the rec area to find chaos. Orderlies were running everywhere, what they were doing was anyone's guess, but it was obvious something was wrong.

"What do you think happened?" I asked B.

B shrugged as a nurse passed us. She knew what was going on and told us sadly. "A patient hung themselves last night."

"Who was it that hung themselves?" B asked.

"The patient was referred to, by his request, as A."

I thought the name sounded familiar then the look on B's face made it click into place. 'A' was what B's friend at Wammy's that hung himself. At least that was what I had read, but maybe the truth had been changed a bit. Or maybe this was a huge coincidence.

"I really shouldn't have told you that." She muttered. "I could lose my job."

"I won't tell anyone." I assured her.

"Neither will I." B added.

She thanked us and hurried on to help everyone else. I turned to B and cocked my head to the side. "You knew A, didn't you? From Wammy's."

B nodded sadly then shook his head. "It was A's fault. He knew I wasn't happy with him because I always got called his 'Backup'. But then he had to go say that..."

"What did he say B?" I placed a hand on his upper arm.

B shrugged me off and turned away. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"That I didn't kill you because I was too..." B trailed off.

"B, please tell me."

"BECAUSE I WAS TOO USELESS! That I can't do anything because I'm useless! I couldn't become L's successor, I couldn't kill you, I couldn't even kill myself properly! But I killed him. The last thing A ever saw was me. He knew I killed him and was going to get off completely free."

I was horrified at the thought. B had killed someone last night, then instead of going back to his room he came to mine and slept next to me! My stomach rolled but I forced the nausea away and stepped in front of B.

"That was wrong B. You shouldn't have let him get to you like that."

B looked me in the eyes. "I would do it again if I had to. He deserved it."

"Because you were hurt by what he said? B if I killed someone every time they hurt me I would have killed more people than most serial killers! You need to control yourself!"

B raised his hand and hit me sharply across my face. My eyes watered and I cried out but B wasn't done. He pushed me up against the wall and placed his arm across my throat.

"Don't you talk to me about control Michi. You have no idea how much control I have. How much control it took for me to _only_ hang him and make it look like a suicide."

I pushed him off me and took off running down the hall to my room. Once I made it there I slammed the door shut and slid down onto the floor in front of it. I felt sick and my throat hurt where B had pushed his arm. I felt tears fall from my eyes from the pain in my cheek and throat but ignored them. I was angry and hurt and no matter how many times someone came to the door I ignored them.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by a nurse who's worried face told me she thought something was wrong with me. I rubbed my eyes and winced at the pain in one of them.<p>

"Do I have a black eye?" I asked her.

"Yes, what happened?" She sounded alarmed.

I considered telling her that B had hit me. He would be mad and get locked up or something. "I ran into the door last night. It wasn't even that hard but I bruise so easily. It's no big deal, just hurts."

She seemed to be convinced that I was telling the truth and left it. "And why are you laying on the floor?"

I scrambled for an excuse and saw a black notebook laying on the floor. "I was going to write in my journal and must have fallen asleep and rolled over here. It's the only explanation that I can think of."

She bought it and stood to leave. "Just be a little more careful next time, alright?"

I nodded and waved as she left then turned my attention to the notebook. It wasn't there before and I didn't recognize it. There was no way it could have gotten in here while I was sleeping because I was blocking the door. And the nurse couldn't have put it there because she believed my journal story. Cautiously I approached the book and picked it up. A shadow fell across me as my hand touched the cover of the notebook and when I looked up I nearly screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO? Like it? I worked hard to break through my writers block to write this. And I'm sorry if Beyond was OOC! -.-" Review and tell me what ya think! Like how I incorporated A? Any ideas as to who the shadow belongs to? I'll keep working and post another Chappy soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So apparently soon means now... I'm sorry! -.- I did try but everything is catching up with me at school and I've been coming home too tired to write. Most days I fall right to sleep and my mom has to wake me up. I do try to work on this on weekends but I get so busy at my dad's with my almost step-sister (who is 13) and I forget. Please forgive me!**

**I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND IDEAS! THE REST GOES TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS! The shinigami isn't even mine. It's actually the nameless shinigami from the anime. http:/ deathnote (dot) wikia (dot) com/wiki/Unnamed_Shinigami**

* * *

><p>Above me stood what I could only guess was a shinigami. It's boney body covered by a dirty coat, goggles and a red bandana wrapped around it's skull head and the bandana held back dirty brownish hair that spiked straight up. It looked down at me with it's glowing red eyes. Alarmed I skittered backwards until my back hit the white wall of my room. My breath came out in quick gasps, my heart thundered so fast in my chest that it felt like it had stopped, I started to get light headed and soon passed out.<p>

_"I'm not _paying_ you for bringing me the spare key for the _family vehicle_!" I shouted at my brother._

_"Is that your final answer?" He asked, walking towards the basement. "Because if you don't I'll get it some other way."_

_Knowing he meant selling something of mine I ran down the stairs before he could reach my video games. Only, they were already gone. That bastard already took my games!_

_"Where are they Aho?" I growled._

_"I hid them where you won't ever find them." He smirked._

_Beyond pissed I strode to where he stood on the stairs and glared at him. The urge to punch him right in his smug little face was almost overwhelming but I held back. A trip to the hospital while mom was in Mexico was a _really_ bad idea. In hindsight I should have because it _was_ warranted and he _was_ a legal adult so he would go to jail. But self preservation won out._

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" I screeched at him._

_Now he started to scream at me. "I had to use _my_ gas. You're not getting out of this one! Either you pay me $10 or I'm pawning your games."_

_Mentally calculating the worth of the first 3 Assassin's Creed and my Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm 2 I knew it was way over. One of those games would have worked for $10._

_"That's _way_ too much!" I snarled._

_"I'm getting the $10, you can have what's left."_

_Liar. "You don't get SHIT from me! You have no right to pawn _my_ stuff!"_

_After more yelling he went to his car and threw my games across the room. Assassin's Creed 2 fell out onto the floor, logo down thankfully. I gathered them and my other games from the basement and ran to my room, sitting in front of my door like I used to when I was younger and Aho was having one of his fits about something I did. My bedroom door opened into my room and right in front of it was a wall so I could have my back against the door and feet against the wall and no one could get in._

_"You pay me by Sunday or I'm pawning your shit!" My brother yelled at me._

_"Fuck you!" I screamed as I texted my dad, looking for help._

_Dad called and managed to calm Aho down but my brother was still pissed. I lay in front of my door and sobbed for a good hour and a half before calming down enough to move to my bed and put in my ear-buds._

Flashbacks suck. Seriously. I hate my brain for making me relive that. My older brother is a major ass and I really hated his guts. I cracked open my eyes and looked around at the strange room.

"You're awake! Excellent!" A perky nurse smiled at me and left.

Soon after Beyond came in and sat beside me. I watched him warily as I pushed myself to a sitting position.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"When they found you laying on the ground in your room they thought the worst. I'm glad to see you are alright."

I was confused, what had happened with Beyond being mad at me? It must have shown because he smiled at me kindly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rue Ryuzaki." An older man I recognized as Watari came in and stood behind him.

"What!" I exclaimed and the pair looked alarmed. "I thought you were Beyond!"

L laughed. "We do look alike. I can understand your confusion."

"Wait... Why did you think something bad had happened?" I asked.

"They thought Beyond had hurt you, or worse."

I fought the urge to put a hand to my black eye. "Why would they think that?"

"You spent quite a bit of time with him before. And when we found his fingerprints on A there was a bit of concern that you may have known about the murder and Beyond had tried to silence you."

"When did you find out that B had killed A?"

"Shortly after A's death."

"So why was everyone concerned? A nurse came to my room a little while after. And wouldn't Beyond be in custody?"

"He was." L told me. "But I'm afraid he managed to escape."

Just then the door burst open, making me jump and all of us stare at the person.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured I'd leave it at that for now. I know I haven't been updating that much but I am trying. I'm sorry my readers. Oh and the flashback Michi had actually just happened to me in real life. I locked myself out of the family van and my brother brought me the keys and demanded money for it. *Sigh* Family drama. I changed my brother's name to Aho (Dumb ass) because it would have been weird for Michi to have a Japanese name and her brother to be named Mason. Plus it makes me feel better. Until we next meet my lovely readers!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

** I'm slowly gaining ideas for the story, but I know not where they come from. Maybe the writing gods are rewarding me for writing a novel response for Death Note: Another Note and getting 100%! Yes my dear readers, I managed to get 100% from the bitchy-est ELA teacher at my high school. And people in my class know what I mean.**

** Everyting to it's respective owners!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late." Mello announced from the doorway and sauntered into the room, Matt following close behind.<p>

"Mello, Matt." L acknowledged. "Where is Light?"

Mello shrugged and looked over at me. "You must be Michi."

"And you're Mello and Matt?" I almost slipped and added 'kun' to Mello's name and 'Dana' to Matt's. Damn me and my obsessive fangirlism.

The pair nodded and another unmistakeable figure appeared in the doorway. I nearly snarled at Light Yagami and had to try my hardest to not claw his eyes out.

"Now that we are all here we can begin the investigation." L stated.

"Will Michi be aiding us in the investigation?" Light asked.

"Naturally. She knows Beyond better than most of you." L answered while staring flatly at Light.

More than happy to help I flung the blankets off me and jumped up. "I'll help any way I can!"

Light rolled his eyes at my antics and I wished I had the Death Note from my room. Thinking of the Death Note I glanced around for the Shinigami, finding him, at least I think it was a him, standing in the corner watching us.

"Ryuzaki?" I began.

Everyone's attention turned to me. "What is it?"

"Before we start can I go get something from my room?"

L nodded and everyone seemed confused but I ignored them and ran to get the Death Note. It was still laying on the ground where I left it. Cautiously I picked it up and flipped it over to look at the cover. Crude letters spelt out the words Death Note on the cover, the leather felt smooth to the touch. I flipped open to book to the first black page where white lettering spelt out how to use it. Skipping the rules I flipped to the first lined page and eyed the tempting blankness. With a deep sigh I closed the Note with a final sounding snap and walked back to where the others were waiting.

"You aren't going to use it?" A gravely voice asked. I ignored the Shinigami and kept walking but he persisted. "I know you can hear me. Why don't you write someone's name?"

"Because that's wrong. To kill someone who has never hurt you."

"What about a criminal, or an enemy?"

"It's wrong. Life is something to be cherished, not thrown away. I'm no deity. I have no right to say who lives or dies."

"You could become one."

I glared at the Shinigami. "What are you? A Shinigami or the devil on my shoulder? Because even the devil on my shoulder knows that's idiotic. A human can never become a god. It's stupid to think otherwise."

"Who are you talking to?" Light asked from behind me.

I jumped five feet in the air and turned around to glare at him, luckily we were the only ones in the hallway. "What are you talking about?"

"Is that why you're in here? Because you talk to people that don't exist?" Light asked mockingly.

"Then you should be in here too, Light. _You_ talk to things only you can see." Light gave me a sharp look, making me laugh.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

I laughed again, looking at the Death Note in my hands then showing it to him. "Do you recognize this?" I took his silence as confirmation. "It's another Death Note. One that showed up in my room. I could kill you now if I wanted, but I'm better than that. I respect life. I'm not a psychotic killer like you Light Yagami."

With that I brushed past Light and entered the room where the others were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kinda sad happy I got one review. Happy because I got the review, sad because I only got **_**one**_** review. I need three reviews for the next chapter! Please? 0^0**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I got a request for more Yagami bashing, and I'm more than happy to comply. Michi gets her hate of Light from me so... Mwahahaha! Oh and I'm planning on revealing a major thing in my story. Now on with the FICTION!**

* * *

><p>"So what did you need to get?" Mello asked as I walked back into the room. I showed him the Death Note and his eyes widened. "How'd you get <em>that.<em>"

"A Death Note." L stated from beside him. "Interesting. Did Light give it to you?"

I looked at L. "Say what now?"

"Did Light give you the Death Note?" L repeated.

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned.

L sighed. "Because Light is Kira."

Eyes wide I stared at L and Mello. "Does this mean you're dead?"

"Yeah." Mello shrugged. "We died and this is where we ended up."

"HOLY NUGGETS! I exclaimed and sat down hard on the bed. "I always hated when you guys died."

"Yeah. We saw that too. It was strange and kinda bothered me." Matt said from the doorway. I didn't even notice he had been gone.

L nodded. "We watched the entire thing. I knew he was Kira from the start, I just didn't have the evidence."

"Does that mean Deputy Director Yagami is here somewhere too? And he knows about Light?"

L nodded again. "He's in Japan. He was quite unhappy with Light when he found out."

"That's an understatement." Mello scoffed then leaned in closer to me. "What's that around your neck?"

I looked down in wonder at the fancy metal L laying on my chest, suspended from a long chain. I never realized I still had it on. Then again I wore it all the time outside so I would never had noticed it's presence, but why would I be allowed to keep it on in an asylum?

"I'm kinda on Team Whammy House when it comes to you guys." I admitted sheepishly.

Mello grinned. "Who's your number one?"

"It's a tie between you," I paused for dramatic effect. "And Matt."

Matt laughed and sat down in a chair with a PSP. Mello chuckled. "Why me and Matt?"

"Just the way they showed you guys. Matt was in the anime so little but when he was he was amazing. And when he died it was so sad because he was just trying to stop Kira and they shot him for no real reason. Then when you found out Mello you were sorry you got him killed and it was so sweet!" I paused. "I'm yammering aren't I?"

Laughing again Mello put an arm around my shoulder. "It's cute."

A huge blush crept up my face and I looked at my feet. Mello had just called me cute. _Mello_. My favorite anime character. Had just called me _cute_. I was on cloud 9.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! My brother decided to be an idiot and now my mother has taken the internet stick hostage. And with my job I don't get to see my dad anymore so I've had no internet. I'm actually using an open wifi that I somehow have in my bedroom. And it's super short. But at least I get to post now yes? Please don't be mad! I'm gonna post again soon as I can. Thanks guys!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY! I know this took FOREVER to get up but I've been stuck on an air mattress in the basement while my room gets renovated with no internet access. Anyway... Thanks to my favorite Mello Cosplayer and friend Matt, I've had Mello smut on the brain for the past little while. But since he decided he's gonna be a perv and an absolute sweety at the same time there may be a bit more Mello love in the following chapters. But what can you do? ~shrugs~ Also, I had a song inspire this next little bit so I recommend listening to it, I'll have the lyrics and name posted... I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm only evil when I need to be, but you did this so easily.<br>I try to treat you equally and listen to your reasoning.  
>But you waited so eagerly while plotting and deceiving me.<br>You came behind me secretly and shattered every piece of me.  
>I have nothing to give, so I gave you my life!<br>Didn't want to see me live, so you gave me your knife.  
>Didn't hear you as you tiptoed coming from behind.<br>You took away my kids, so I guess you killed me twice.  
>Drag me into the night, cause it's the one thing you keep.<br>You knew that I had to die, so you could finally sleep.  
>This blood all over your knife, you know you earned yourself.<br>And it's a matter of time until you burn in hell._

_Mother Murder by Hollywood Undead_

* * *

><p>After our little meeting at the asylum L had me signed out and moved into an impressive house on the outskirts of town. It was four stories if you include the basement and attic, with white wood siding and a solid mahogany door with a multitude of locks. Shrubs and trees hid most of the house from the street. The boys seemed to already be familiar with the house as they dispersed to their own little corner. Watari motioned me to follow him upstairs and I guess it was to show me to my room. With a smile I followed him to the second floor and down the hall to the 3rd room on the right.<p>

"This is your room." He said simply and walked back downstairs.

I opened the door to get a look at my new room and was floored. A king sized bed sat in one corner with a flowery purple duvet on top. On the opposite side of the room was a wardrobe that sat beside some sliding doors that led to a balcony. I stepped into the room to get a better look and noticed another door to my left that led to a private bathroom. Grinning I wandered to the bed and fell back onto in with a contented sigh. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Tapping was what woke me that night. A constant tapping that came from the balcony. Blinking myself awake I looked over to see two almost glowing red eyes staring in at me. A shriek broke the stillness of the room as I scrambled from the bed and thumped onto the floor. The door to my room burst open and Mello rushed in, gun drawn.

"Mello!" I ran towards him and buried my face into his bare chest.

Glancing around the room Mello wrapped an arm around my shaking frame. "Why'd you scream?"

"Beyond." I whispered as a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Where is he?" Mello demanded.

I looked over my shoulder at the window but he was already gone. Mello led me back to the bed and lay down beside me.

"I'll stay with you in case he comes back."

I nodded and curled up in his arms, safe and tired I was soon back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I'M BACK! :D I haven't had much time to write between school, work, family, boyfriend, and renovating my room but I'll do my best to get back to writing now that I'm sleeping in my own room again. All I have left is filling holes and painting and I can move my bed back in and get back to writing every night like I used to. Sorry guys! I do love you! I'll work hard to post again soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

****It's good to be back in my own room and back online. I missed you guys! Updates will no doubt be slower because I'm really busy with school and work BUT I have been working my ass off to get chapters up. FORGIVE ME!****

* * *

><p>It was mid morning when I next woke. I was alone and almost convinced last night was just a bad dream until I noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar and the shower was running. I silently slipped from the bed and padded over to the door peering through the crack. A mirror was directly across from the crack and offered me a perfect view of the glass encased shower and a males' naked rear. My cheeks flushed when I realized it was Mello in the shower and I forced myself away from the door. I'm <em>not<em> a pervert. An insane anime lover, granted. But _definitely not_ a pervert. Even if Mello does have a nice ass.

While I was busy laying on the bed with my head buried into the soft pillows, trying with Herculean effort to control myself, the water stopped running and a few minutes later Mello walked out with a plush blue towel around his waist.

"Forgot your clothes?" I gave him a once over and grinned.

Mello shrugged and grinned back. "I just though by the way you were peeping at me you wouldn't mind."

A blush bloomed across my cheeks and I bowed my head to make a curtain of hair fall over my beet red face. "Shut up. It was a little peek to see who was in _my _shower."

"Pervert."

"Whatever. Did you leave any hot water for me?"

Mello nodded and I wandered into the bathroom for a nice hot shower but stopped dead in my tracks. On the foggy mirror the words_ 'THEY CAN'T PROTECT YOU FOREVER'_ were scrawled. My blood froze in my veins and I quickly backed out of the room, only to run into Mello's chest with a squeak. I could almost feel Mello vibrate with rage at how close Beyond had gotten to me. He was just playing with us like a cat with a mouse, taunting us with how easily he could get to us while he was just out of our reach. It pissed me off to no end and I quickly grabbed a hair brush off the counter and hurled it at the mirror with a small shout. It shattered with a satisfying smash and with it Beyond's message was destroyed. I turned on my heel and marched downstairs to get some breakfast.

I _refused_ to let Beyond bother me. He could leave little notes and torment me at night but he would never lay a finger on me until my number was up. That small comfort was the only thing between me and another breakdown. I glared at my Fruit Loops like they were the source of every problem in the world for about 10 minutes until Light broke into my reprieve.

"Do you not like Fruit Loops or is something on your mind?"

I jumped slightly at his voice. "Beyond is getting cocky." _Like you used to be. _I added in my head.

"What did he do?" Light said in a low voice. I could hear concern in his voice and it endeared me to him, if only slightly.

"Tapping on my window in the middle of the night. Creepy messages on my bathroom mirror."

"_That's_ what that crash was. Scared me half to death!"

I nodded then smiled. "Light. You already died, remember? Or do I need to go pull out the video?"

"No thanks." Light chuckled. "It's bad enough knowing there's video of my death, much less seeing it. Or seeing myself as an anime character."

"Gaaaah! I totally killed him! That's bullshit!" Matt's voice came from a room adjacent to the kitchen followed by the clatter of a controller hitting the floor. Light and I shared a look and burst into twin fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I see a trend starting with these short chapters but I am trying. It seems like if I get within a foot of my laptop then it's naptime so I'm really sorry. I'm working hard to get these chapters out and I'm sorry for all the gaps between chapters.<strong>

**R&R PLEASE!**


	12. I LIIIIIIVVVVEEEE

I'm alive! And working really really hard to find my muse again. I had a small battle with depression on top of grade 12 year and a handful of crappy exes and work. But I'm graduated and on my way to SIAST in September! Woo hoo! So hopefully I can get some writing done and finally give you guys a new chapter. :D thanks for sticking with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! New Chapter! Woo!**

* * *

><p>It was well into my third day at the house and so far nothing strange had happened. Mello moved back to his own room, but insisted he and Light switch so he was right across the hall. I was also not allowed to have the door closed at all. I tried to understand Mello's concern but I felt like he was smothering me and I needed to get out of the house.<p>

"I want to go to the mall!" I announced and looked at Mello and Matt beside me on the couch.

Mello gave me a look and sighed. "Should have seen this coming."

"I think it's a great idea. There are some games I wanna get and Michi needs some new clothes since she doesn't really have any." Matt grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door.

"Wait a goddamn minute!" Mello grabbed my other hand and tugged. "First off, we need money. Second, we need to at least let Watari know we're leaving so no one panics. Third, we need some rules."

"Mello since when do you follow the rules?" I pulled my hands from both of their grasps.

"Shut up. There is only one rule, Michi you aren't allowed to be more than arms reach away from either one of us."

I nodded and went to grab my purse while the guys went to tell Watari where we were going. Then we were off in Matt's red Mustang convertible.

The cool blast of air conditioning greeted us as we wandered into the mall. The large crowd was bustling around and for once I was happy to see other people. I grabbed the boys' hands and began to drag them towards the first shop I saw, which ended up being an underwear shop. When they both saw my destination the pair skidded to a halt.

"No way in hell are you getting me in there!" Mello stated and crossed his arms.

Matt left without a word to check out a game store and I waved at him. "Well it's either that or I go in alone. Beyond is messed up enough he's probably hiding in a pile of underwear."

Mello shot a glare at his friend and sulkily trudged in behind me. Just to be mean I kept asking for his opinion on different bras and underwear, and even a few pieces of lingerie.

I knew it made him uncomfortable so after I had made my choices I leaned over while we were in the line up for the till and whispered. "Relax. It's not like I'm making you _wear_ them."

Mello scoffed at me and looked longingly at the door. We were soon out and on our way to a clothing store where I tried on multiple dressed and shirts, demanding Mello's opinion on each before giving them to him to hold while I went on a shopping spree.

Time flew by and before long we had found Matt and made our way to the food court, where I demanded we get Chinese food to take home.

"Please?" I gave Mello the best puppy eyes I could.

"We have food at the house."

"But not Chinese." Matt told him, just as eager as I was to get some.

"No."

"Not even some chicken balls?"

"No Michi."

"You're so mean to us!" I cried, drawing a few stares.

"I said no and I mean it."

"I will buy you a ten pound chocolate bunny if you buy us Chinese."

Matt nodded quickly. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Mello glared at the two of us then hung his head and got into the lineup. "Blackmailers."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm baaaaccckkk! It's short but hopefully my next few will be longer!<strong>


End file.
